McGee the Recruit
by ny05016sc
Summary: Tim McGee goes undercover as a Marine.
1. Chapter 1

McGee the Recruit

McGee the Recruit

**A year ago **

Gibbs is at his desk at the Navy Yard, when a Navy Captain arrives at this desk after being escorted by security, Gibbs looks up and ask how he may assist the Captain. The Captain looking around to be sure that they were alone hands Gibbs a letter and explains that his former CO upon hearing that I was being transferred to Norfolk asked him to deliver the letter. Gibbs nods his head in agreement and the Captain leaves. Gibbs opens the letter and pulls out a sealed envelope and puts it aside. Gibbs puts on his glasses and begins to read.

Special Agent Gibbs,

I know that our brief encounter back during the Gulf War was short, but from that meeting I know that what I am requesting you to do will be carried out.

You have earned the trust and respect of someone very dear to me, my son Timothy. I know that my failures as a father to Tim have been corrected by him serving on your team. So, I am requesting that you give my son the enclosed sealed letter upon my death. No, I am not dying I am doing the right thing, before it's too late.

One more thing and if you want to take this as an order then take it as such. "Do not get yourself killed in the line of duty; because I am counting on you".

Respectfully yours;

Admiral McGee U.S. Navy Retired.

**Present: **

Tim McGee lies on his bunk and thinks about the last few months.

**4 months ago. **

Tim McGee enters the bullpen just coming from his father's funeral at Arlington Cemetery and asks Gibbs if they could speak privately. The team is concerned about Tim, they know that Tim is not handling the unexpected death of his father well, especially since they had been estranged and never worked through their issues. Tony wonders what Tim needs to speak to Gibbs about in private and Abby starts to ramble on about how Tim's father was killed just by simply entering a convenience store during an arm-robbery. They all had attended the funeral in support of Tim during his time of need.

Meanwhile, in Gibbs private office (the elevator) Tim comes out with a request for leave time. Tim explains that his father unbeknownst to Tim and the rest of his family his father had made Tim the executor of his will and that he is also trying to wrap his head around a letter that his father had left him and that Gibbs himself had handed to him to the night before per Admiral McGee's request. Gibbs was not happy but does understand and agrees. Gibbs restarts the elevator and tells Tim to contact him if he needs anything, even if it is just to talk. Exiting the elevator Gibbs looks at Tim and with Tim's expressive eyes announces to everyone that Tim will be taken personal leave. No one is happy about this, but they accept this decision.

**Almost 3 months ago **

Vance was walking through the empty bullpen. Gibbs, and the rest of team were are out working a case when Gibbs desk phone rings, Vance decides to answer it after all it is his agency and is happily surprised to hear Tim McGee's voice on the other end. Tim tells Vance that he wants to come back to work. Vance tells Tim if he is interested in a special assignment that he was just deciding on an agent of McGee's talents, experience and looks. Vance asks Tim if he is interested, Tim hesitantly says he is. Tim has always wanted to do some undercover work and he asks Vance if it is undercover work, Vance says "it is you still interested" Tim replies Yes. Vance asks Tim if he is available to meet him at the Sec Nav's office Tim tells Vance no problem, with one condition he wants Gibbs to be told of the assignment and he wants the team there at the end of the assignment regardless of what it maybe or lead. Vance reply's I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Present **

Tony and Ziva exit the elevator speaking of Tim wondering where he is and what he is doing. Tony and Ziva both drop the gear behind their desks and start booting up their computers. Gibbs comes from around the corner and starts heading to the stairs that lead to Vance's office, he calls to Tony and Ziva and tells them to starting working the cold cases that are at their desks. Gibbs enters Vance's office and pulls out an envelope and Vance pulls out a black book. Vance asks Gibbs what does Private Smith (McGee) has written in his latest letter to his Uncle (Gibbs). Vance originally thought that McGee's suggestion of making Gibbs his contact was not a good Idea, but it's been working like a charm. Gibbs has been receiving a written letter from McGee (Private Smith) every week for almost 3 months, with the information that he has been gathering.

Vance reminds Gibbs that 12 weeks of boot camp are almost up and that is when the killer usually strikes. Gibbs says yeah I remember 12 weeks of hell and advises Vance that McGee has narrowed the killer down to 3 people his drill instructor, one of the trainers on the shooting range and major that works under the base commander. Vance suggests that Gibbs and the rest of his team head out to Parris Island, SC.

Meanwhile Tony and Ziva are discussing when and if McGee will be returning to the team, neither of them have heard from him since he took leave and Abby says it's like he just disappeared since she had not heard from him either nor has Ducky or Palmer. Tony mentions that "Probies" leave time is almost up.

Gibbs comes striding around the corner of Tony's desk and advises to Tony and Ziva to pack they are heading to Parris Island, SC. Tony inquiries murder. Gibbs announces 4 murders in the past 2 years and that they are going to assist and undercover NCIS to close the case. Tony and Ziva wonder why they are being pulled in and not the NCIS that covers South Carolina. Gibbs announces that it at the request of the undercover NCIS agent, one "Special Agent Timothy McGee". Tony who had just picked up this gear drops it in shock and asks Gibbs why they are just finding out about this assignment and Gibbs replies that it was orders via the Sec Nav and Director Vance and he would fill them in along the way.

Tony and Ziva listened as Gibbs explains well driving to Parris Island that at first the NCIS investigation showed that the deaths 3 out of 4 Marine recruits looked like accidents until the death of the 4th recruit a woman. Gibbs also explains that one of the agents that were involved in the investigation noticed that all 4 recruits were the children of Marine and Naval Officers and that shortly after noticing this common denominator was killed in a hit and run. Gibbs also mentions that other common denominator was that all 4 died a week before graduating from boot camp.

Tony sitting shot gun next to be Gibbs becomes unusually quiet and Gibbs notices this, Tony then ask why McGee why not him, Gibbs replies why not Tim he is a capable agent. Gibbs also tells Tony that he is a little too old would not pass as a recruit and Tim his also the son of Naval officer. Ziva is listening to the conversation between Gibbs and Tony from the back seat but remains silent. Tony then asks Gibbs if he has known about this since McGee took leave. Gibbs informs Tony that Tim has only gone undercover for the past 3 months and that the first month he had actually taken time off and yes he has known only because Tim wanted Gibbs to know. Gibbs also advises Tony that Tim is using an undercover name of Timothy Smith and he is Tim contact with him playing the part of Tim's Uncle.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

McGee the Recruit

McGee the Recruit

**A year ago **

Gibbs is at his desk at the Navy Yard, when a Navy Captain arrives at this desk after being escorted by security, Gibbs looks up and ask how he may assist the Captain. The Captain looking around to be sure that they were alone hands Gibbs a letter and explains that his former CO upon hearing that I was being transferred to Norfolk asked him to deliver the letter. Gibbs nods his head in agreement and the Captain leaves. Gibbs opens the letter and pulls out a sealed envelope and puts it aside. Gibbs puts on his glasses and begins to read.

Special Agent Gibbs,

I know that our brief encounter back during the Gulf War was short, but from that meeting I know that what I am requesting you to do will be carried out.

You have earned the trust and respect of someone very dear to me, my son Timothy. I know that my failures as a father to Tim have been corrected by him serving on your team. So, I am requesting that you give my son the enclosed sealed letter upon my death. No, I am not dying I am doing the right thing, before it's too late.

One more thing and if you want to take this as an order then take it as such. "Do not get yourself killed in the line of duty; because I am counting on you".

Respectfully yours;

Admiral McGee U.S. Navy Retired.

**Present: **

Tim McGee lies on his bunk and thinks about the last few months.

**4 months ago. **

Tim McGee enters the bullpen just coming from his father's funeral at Arlington Cemetery and asks Gibbs if they could speak privately. The team is concerned about Tim, they know that Tim is not handling the unexpected death of his father well, especially since they had been estranged and never worked through their issues. Tony wonders what Tim needs to speak to Gibbs about in private and Abby starts to ramble on about how Tim's father was killed just by simply entering a convenience store during an arm-robbery. They all had attended the funeral in support of Tim during his time of need.

Meanwhile, in Gibbs private office (the elevator) Tim comes out with a request for leave time. Tim explains that his father unbeknownst to Tim and the rest of his family his father had made Tim the executor of his will and that he is also trying to wrap his head around a letter that his father had left him and that Gibbs himself had handed to him to the night before per Admiral McGee's request. Gibbs was not happy but does understand and agrees. Gibbs restarts the elevator and tells Tim to contact him if he needs anything, even if it is just to talk. Exiting the elevator Gibbs looks at Tim and with Tim's expressive eyes announces to everyone that Tim will be taken personal leave. No one is happy about this, but they accept this decision.

**Almost 3 months ago **

Vance was walking through the empty bullpen. Gibbs, and the rest of team were are out working a case when Gibbs desk phone rings, Vance decides to answer it after all it is his agency and is happily surprised to hear Tim McGee's voice on the other end. Tim tells Vance that he wants to come back to work. Vance tells Tim if he is interested in a special assignment that he was just deciding on an agent of McGee's talents, experience and looks. Vance asks Tim if he is interested, Tim hesitantly says he is. Tim has always wanted to do some undercover work and he asks Vance if it is undercover work, Vance says "it is you still interested" Tim replies Yes. Vance asks Tim if he is available to meet him at the Sec Nav's office Tim tells Vance no problem, with one condition he wants Gibbs to be told of the assignment and he wants the team there at the end of the assignment regardless of what it maybe or lead. Vance reply's I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Present **

Tony and Ziva exit the elevator speaking of Tim wondering where he is and what he is doing. Tony and Ziva both drop the gear behind their desks and start booting up their computers. Gibbs comes from around the corner and starts heading to the stairs that lead to Vance's office, he calls to Tony and Ziva and tells them to starting working the cold cases that are at their desks. Gibbs enters Vance's office and pulls out an envelope and Vance pulls out a black book. Vance asks Gibbs what does Private Smith (McGee) has written in his latest letter to his Uncle (Gibbs). Vance originally thought that McGee's suggestion of making Gibbs his contact was not a good Idea, but it's been working like a charm. Gibbs has been receiving a written letter from McGee (Private Smith) every week for almost 3 months, with the information that he has been gathering.

Vance reminds Gibbs that 12 weeks of boot camp are almost up and that is when the killer usually strikes. Gibbs says yeah I remember 12 weeks of hell and advises Vance that McGee has narrowed the killer down to 3 people his drill instructor, one of the trainers on the shooting range and major that works under the base commander. Vance suggests that Gibbs and the rest of his team head out to Parris Island, SC.

Meanwhile Tony and Ziva are discussing when and if McGee will be returning to the team, neither of them have heard from him since he took leave and Abby says it's like he just disappeared since she had not heard from him either nor has Ducky or Palmer. Tony mentions that "Probies" leave time is almost up.

Gibbs comes striding around the corner of Tony's desk and advises to Tony and Ziva to pack they are heading to Parris Island, SC. Tony inquiries murder. Gibbs announces 4 murders in the past 2 years and that they are going to assist and undercover NCIS to close the case. Tony and Ziva wonder why they are being pulled in and not the NCIS that covers South Carolina. Gibbs announces that it at the request of the undercover NCIS agent, one "Special Agent Timothy McGee". Tony who had just picked up this gear drops it in shock and asks Gibbs why they are just finding out about this assignment and Gibbs replies that it was orders via the Sec Nav and Director Vance and he would fill them in along the way.

Tony and Ziva listened as Gibbs explains well driving to Parris Island that at first the NCIS investigation showed that the deaths 3 out of 4 Marine recruits looked like accidents until the death of the 4th recruit a woman. Gibbs also explains that one of the agents that were involved in the investigation noticed that all 4 recruits were the children of Marine and Naval Officers and that shortly after noticing this common denominator was killed in a hit and run. Gibbs also mentions that other common denominator was that all 4 died a week before graduating from boot camp.

Tony sitting shot gun next to be Gibbs becomes unusually quiet and Gibbs notices this, Tony then ask why McGee why not him, Gibbs replies why not Tim he is a capable agent. Gibbs also tells Tony that he is a little too old would not pass as a recruit and Tim his also the son of Naval officer. Ziva is listening to the conversation between Gibbs and Tony from the back seat but remains silent. Tony then asks Gibbs if he has known about this since McGee took leave. Gibbs informs Tony that Tim has only gone undercover for the past 3 months and that the first month he had actually taken time off and yes he has known only because Tim wanted Gibbs to know. Gibbs also advises Tony that Tim is using an undercover name of Timothy Smith and he is Tim contact with him playing the part of Tim's Uncle.

**TBC**

**Parris Island**

Gibbs pulls into the town outside of the Parris Island boot camp, at 2200 hundred hours and advises Tony and Ziva that they will be getting a room for the night before entering the base the next morning. He then pulls out a tracking device and tells Tony and Ziva to get it going that they are going to track Tim. Tony looks at Gibbs and asks we have a GPS on him. Gibbs says yeah, because there was no way he was going to let Tim go on his first undercover assignment without not being able to keep track of him especially when tracking a killer. Ziva turns to them and says that it appears the Tim is in the barracks. Gibbs looks at the map and realizes that Tim is in the barracks that he was in during boot camp.

The next morning, Gibbs is the first one up as usual, followed by Ziva and then Tony. Gibbs fills them that at this time they will be going onto the base as themselves and reporting to the base commander. He also tells tony and Ziva to be careful and not blow Tim's cover.

Upon entering the base they are escorted to the base commander office. The base commander asks what he can do for NCIS today. Gibbs informs the Lt. Colonel that they have just come across new evidence in the death of the 4 deaths that have taken place on bases over the last 2 years. The Colonel responds it's about time, and then inquires what evidence Gibbs explains that all 4 recruits were the children of Naval and Marine Officers using either the mother's maiden name to possible avoid being used as examples. The Colonel offers to put up Gibbs and his team in base housing that is currently available. Gibbs requests that the Colonel keep this under wraps until they have time to follow up on their current lead. The Colonel agrees; he then offers them base housing that currently available and that Major Gillis will escort them. Major Gillis starts explaining to the NCIS the layout of the base, when he sees Tony almost ready loose it and Gibbs viewing the layout of bases and then starts telling Tony and Ziva the layout himself, the Major looks at Gibbs and replies you've been here before, Tony cannot help but advising the Major that Gibbs was at one time Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs and went to boot camp here.

Tony and Ziva spot a training exercise taking place and the Major inquires if they would like to observe Gibbs agrees because he spotted Tm at least he thinks its Tim. The exit the jeep and wonder over to the exercise area were they hear the Drill Instructor advising the recruits to pair up with the partner for hand to hand combat training. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva hear Tim's voice reminding the DI that his partner is down with damaged ligaments. Tony and Ziva almost do not recognize Tim his body seems to have changed dramatically over the last few months. The DI spots the Major and the visitors with him and asks the Major if there is anything he needs the Major informs the DI that the visitors are NCIS agents reopening the case of the 4 dead recruits, Tim looks over to see his team and holds back every ounce of emotion so that he does not blow his own cover, but he is thrilled to see his Boss and teammates finally. The DI gets an idea and asks Gibbs how well are his agent trained in hand to hand combat. Gibbs replies they are very well trained. The DI responds good then you would not mind loaning me him, pointing Tony, to assist in this hand to hand exercise, since they are down a recruit. Gibbs doesn't mind if Tony doesn't. Tony eagerly says yes, because he remembers back six months ago and he beat McGee during training. Tony is giving gear to change into and is pointed to the direction of the bathrooms and returns to the exercise area were Tim is waiting for him.

Tim and Tony start off nice and easy. Tony gets really close to Tim's ear and reminds of the last time they did this, just then Tim flips Tony over his shoulder and pins him to the ground, Tony then makes a move and twits his way out of Tim's control this goes on for about 15 minutes when Tim finally pins Tony down and the DI calls it. He ask Tony if he wants to go another round but Tony declines as he walks over to Gibbs and Ziva and looks back an Tim and realizes that Tim really is no longer his probie..


	3. Chapter 3

McGee the Recruit

McGee the Recruit

**A year ago **

Gibbs is at his desk at the Navy Yard, when a Navy Captain arrives at this desk after being escorted by security, Gibbs looks up and ask how he may assist the Captain. The Captain looking around to be sure that they were alone hands Gibbs a letter and explains that his former CO upon hearing that I was being transferred to Norfolk asked him to deliver the letter. Gibbs nods his head in agreement and the Captain leaves. Gibbs opens the letter and pulls out a sealed envelope and puts it aside. Gibbs puts on his glasses and begins to read.

Special Agent Gibbs,

I know that our brief encounter back during the Gulf War was short, but from that meeting I know that what I am requesting you to do will be carried out.

You have earned the trust and respect of someone very dear to me, my son Timothy. I know that my failures as a father to Tim have been corrected by him serving on your team. So, I am requesting that you give my son the enclosed sealed letter upon my death. No, I am not dying I am doing the right thing, before it's too late.

One more thing and if you want to take this as an order then take it as such. "Do not get yourself killed in the line of duty; because I am counting on you".

Respectfully yours;

Admiral McGee U.S. Navy Retired.

**Present: **

Tim McGee lies on his bunk and thinks about the last few months.

**4 months ago. **

Tim McGee enters the bullpen just coming from his father's funeral at Arlington Cemetery and asks Gibbs if they could speak privately. The team is concerned about Tim, they know that Tim is not handling the unexpected death of his father well, especially since they had been estranged and never worked through their issues. Tony wonders what Tim needs to speak to Gibbs about in private and Abby starts to ramble on about how Tim's father was killed just by simply entering a convenience store during an arm-robbery. They all had attended the funeral in support of Tim during his time of need.

Meanwhile, in Gibbs private office (the elevator) Tim comes out with a request for leave time. Tim explains that his father unbeknownst to Tim and the rest of his family his father had made Tim the executor of his will and that he is also trying to wrap his head around a letter that his father had left him and that Gibbs himself had handed to him to the night before per Admiral McGee's request. Gibbs was not happy but does understand and agrees. Gibbs restarts the elevator and tells Tim to contact him if he needs anything, even if it is just to talk. Exiting the elevator Gibbs looks at Tim and with Tim's expressive eyes announces to everyone that Tim will be taken personal leave. No one is happy about this, but they accept this decision.

**Almost 3 months ago **

Vance was walking through the empty bullpen. Gibbs, and the rest of team were are out working a case when Gibbs desk phone rings, Vance decides to answer it after all it is his agency and is happily surprised to hear Tim McGee's voice on the other end. Tim tells Vance that he wants to come back to work. Vance tells Tim if he is interested in a special assignment that he was just deciding on an agent of McGee's talents, experience and looks. Vance asks Tim if he is interested, Tim hesitantly says he is. Tim has always wanted to do some undercover work and he asks Vance if it is undercover work, Vance says "it is you still interested" Tim replies Yes. Vance asks Tim if he is available to meet him at the Sec Nav's office Tim tells Vance no problem, with one condition he wants Gibbs to be told of the assignment and he wants the team there at the end of the assignment regardless of what it maybe or lead. Vance reply's I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Present **

Tony and Ziva exit the elevator speaking of Tim wondering where he is and what he is doing. Tony and Ziva both drop the gear behind their desks and start booting up their computers. Gibbs comes from around the corner and starts heading to the stairs that lead to Vance's office, he calls to Tony and Ziva and tells them to starting working the cold cases that are at their desks. Gibbs enters Vance's office and pulls out an envelope and Vance pulls out a black book. Vance asks Gibbs what does Private Smith (McGee) has written in his latest letter to his Uncle (Gibbs). Vance originally thought that McGee's suggestion of making Gibbs his contact was not a good Idea, but it's been working like a charm. Gibbs has been receiving a written letter from McGee (Private Smith) every week for almost 3 months, with the information that he has been gathering.

Vance reminds Gibbs that 12 weeks of boot camp are almost up and that is when the killer usually strikes. Gibbs says yeah I remember 12 weeks of hell and advises Vance that McGee has narrowed the killer down to 3 people his drill instructor, one of the trainers on the shooting range and major that works under the base commander. Vance suggests that Gibbs and the rest of his team head out to Parris Island, SC.

Meanwhile Tony and Ziva are discussing when and if McGee will be returning to the team, neither of them have heard from him since he took leave and Abby says it's like he just disappeared since she had not heard from him either nor has Ducky or Palmer. Tony mentions that "Probies" leave time is almost up.

Gibbs comes striding around the corner of Tony's desk and advises to Tony and Ziva to pack they are heading to Parris Island, SC. Tony inquiries murder. Gibbs announces 4 murders in the past 2 years and that they are going to assist and undercover NCIS to close the case. Tony and Ziva wonder why they are being pulled in and not the NCIS that covers South Carolina. Gibbs announces that it at the request of the undercover NCIS agent, one "Special Agent Timothy McGee". Tony who had just picked up this gear drops it in shock and asks Gibbs why they are just finding out about this assignment and Gibbs replies that it was orders via the Sec Nav and Director Vance and he would fill them in along the way.

Tony and Ziva listened as Gibbs explains well driving to Parris Island that at first the NCIS investigation showed that the deaths 3 out of 4 Marine recruits looked like accidents until the death of the 4th recruit a woman. Gibbs also explains that one of the agents that were involved in the investigation noticed that all 4 recruits were the children of Marine and Naval Officers and that shortly after noticing this common denominator was killed in a hit and run. Gibbs also mentions that other common denominator was that all 4 died a week before graduating from boot camp.

Tony sitting shot gun next to be Gibbs becomes unusually quiet and Gibbs notices this, Tony then ask why McGee why not him, Gibbs replies why not Tim he is a capable agent. Gibbs also tells Tony that he is a little too old would not pass as a recruit and Tim his also the son of Naval officer. Ziva is listening to the conversation between Gibbs and Tony from the back seat but remains silent. Tony then asks Gibbs if he has known about this since McGee took leave. Gibbs informs Tony that Tim has only gone undercover for the past 3 months and that the first month he had actually taken time off and yes he has known only because Tim wanted Gibbs to know. Gibbs also advises Tony that Tim is using an undercover name of Timothy Smith and he is Tim contact with him playing the part of Tim's Uncle.

**TBC**

**Parris Island**

Gibbs pulls into the town outside of the Parris Island boot camp, at 2200 hundred hours and advises Tony and Ziva that they will be getting a room for the night before entering the base the next morning. He then pulls out a tracking device and tells Tony and Ziva to get it going that they are going to track Tim. Tony looks at Gibbs and asks we have a GPS on him. Gibbs says yeah, because there was no way he was going to let Tim go on his first undercover assignment without not being able to keep track of him especially when tracking a killer. Ziva turns to them and says that it appears the Tim is in the barracks. Gibbs looks at the map and realizes that Tim is in the barracks that he was in during boot camp.

The next morning, Gibbs is the first one up as usual, followed by Ziva and then Tony. Gibbs fills them that at this time they will be going onto the base as themselves and reporting to the base commander. He also tells tony and Ziva to be careful and not blow Tim's cover.

Upon entering the base they are escorted to the base commander office. The base commander asks what he can do for NCIS today. Gibbs informs the Lt. Colonel that they have just come across new evidence in the death of the 4 deaths that have taken place on bases over the last 2 years. The Colonel responds it's about time, and then inquires what evidence Gibbs explains that all 4 recruits were the children of Naval and Marine Officers using either the mother's maiden name to possible avoid being used as examples. The Colonel offers to put up Gibbs and his team in base housing that is currently available. Gibbs requests that the Colonel keep this under wraps until they have time to follow up on their current lead. The Colonel agrees; he then offers them base housing that currently available and that Major Gillis will escort them. Major Gillis starts explaining to the NCIS the layout of the base, when he sees Tony almost ready loose it and Gibbs viewing the layout of bases and then starts telling Tony and Ziva the layout himself, the Major looks at Gibbs and replies you've been here before, Tony cannot help but advising the Major that Gibbs was at one time Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs and went to boot camp here.

Tony and Ziva spot a training exercise taking place and the Major inquires if they would like to observe Gibbs agrees because he spotted Tm at least he thinks its Tim. The exit the jeep and wonder over to the exercise area were they hear the Drill Instructor advising the recruits to pair up with the partner for hand to hand combat training. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva hear Tim's voice reminding the DI that his partner is down with damaged ligaments. Tony and Ziva almost do not recognize Tim his body seems to have changed dramatically over the last few months. The DI spots the Major and the visitors with him and asks the Major if there is anything he needs the Major informs the DI that the visitors are NCIS agents reopening the case of the 4 dead recruits, Tim looks over to see his team and holds back every ounce of emotion so that he does not blow his own cover, but he is thrilled to see his Boss and teammates finally. The DI gets an idea and asks Gibbs how well are his agent trained in hand to hand combat. Gibbs replies they are very well trained. The DI responds good then you would not mind loaning me him, pointing Tony, to assist in this hand to hand exercise, since they are down a recruit. Gibbs doesn't mind if Tony doesn't. Tony eagerly says yes, because he remembers back six months ago and he beat McGee during training. Tony is giving gear to change into and is pointed to the direction of the bathrooms and returns to the exercise area were Tim is waiting for him.

Tim and Tony start off nice and easy. Tony gets really close to Tim's ear and reminds of the last time they did this, just then Tim flips Tony over his shoulder and pins him to the ground, Tony then makes a move and twits his way out of Tim's control this goes on for about 15 minutes when Tim finally pins Tony down and the DI calls it. He ask Tony if he wants to go another round but Tony declines as he walks over to Gibbs and Ziva and looks back an Tim and realizes that Tim really is no longer his probie..

**First, my life really got away with me. Working 40 hours a week and taking 12 credits of college courses online is really exhausting. However, like Gibbs says "Apologizes are a sign of weakness" Sorry for an grammar errors. **

Chapter 3

Gibbs, Ziva and Tony watch as the DI speaks with Tim before dismissing him. The Major informs Gibbs, Ziva and Tony that he has to get back to his office but he will advise the DI that since Private Smith is finished his hand to hand combat training for today that he would like it if Private Smith escorted the Agents he rest of the way to base housing. Tim "Private Smith" drives to base housing without saying a word, in fact the no one was speaking it was oddly silent.

"Private Smith" dropped them off and escorted them into the house to "check that they had everything they needed and also to make sure that they had utilities. "Private Smith" tells them everything is working including the internet service, except there is no Television "Agent DiNozzo". "Private Smith" says good night and heads for the door. Gibbs asks the Private to hold up and walks out with him. Gibbs, him if he is ok and Tim just gives the biggest grin and says he is having a ball and that he understands now why his "Uncle J" joined the Cor. Private Smith offers his hand to Gibbs to shake and slips a piece of paper into his hand. Private Smith again says good night and gets into the vehicle and drives away.

Gibbs goes back inside, Tony and Ziva both ask if Tim's ok and Gibbs just says yeah, with a slight smile. Gibbs then opens his hand to reveal the piece of paper that Tim slipped him; all the paper says is the "Major".


	4. Chapter 4

McGee the Recruit

McGee the Recruit

**A year ago **

Gibbs is at his desk at the Navy Yard, when a Navy Captain arrives at this desk after being escorted by security, Gibbs looks up and ask how he may assist the Captain. The Captain looking around to be sure that they were alone hands Gibbs a letter and explains that his former CO upon hearing that I was being transferred to Norfolk asked him to deliver the letter. Gibbs nods his head in agreement and the Captain leaves. Gibbs opens the letter and pulls out a sealed envelope and puts it aside. Gibbs puts on his glasses and begins to read.

Special Agent Gibbs,

I know that our brief encounter back during the Gulf War was short, but from that meeting I know that what I am requesting you to do will be carried out.

You have earned the trust and respect of someone very dear to me, my son Timothy. I know that my failures as a father to Tim have been corrected by him serving on your team. So, I am requesting that you give my son the enclosed sealed letter upon my death. No, I am not dying I am doing the right thing, before it's too late.

One more thing and if you want to take this as an order then take it as such. "Do not get yourself killed in the line of duty; because I am counting on you".

Respectfully yours;

Admiral McGee U.S. Navy Retired.

**Present: **

Tim McGee lies on his bunk and thinks about the last few months.

**4 months ago. **

Tim McGee enters the bullpen just coming from his father's funeral at Arlington Cemetery and asks Gibbs if they could speak privately. The team is concerned about Tim, they know that Tim is not handling the unexpected death of his father well, especially since they had been estranged and never worked through their issues. Tony wonders what Tim needs to speak to Gibbs about in private and Abby starts to ramble on about how Tim's father was killed just by simply entering a convenience store during an arm-robbery. They all had attended the funeral in support of Tim during his time of need.

Meanwhile, in Gibbs private office (the elevator) Tim comes out with a request for leave time. Tim explains that his father unbeknownst to Tim and the rest of his family his father had made Tim the executor of his will and that he is also trying to wrap his head around a letter that his father had left him and that Gibbs himself had handed to him to the night before per Admiral McGee's request. Gibbs was not happy but does understand and agrees. Gibbs restarts the elevator and tells Tim to contact him if he needs anything, even if it is just to talk. Exiting the elevator Gibbs looks at Tim and with Tim's expressive eyes announces to everyone that Tim will be taken personal leave. No one is happy about this, but they accept this decision.

**Almost 3 months ago **

Vance was walking through the empty bullpen. Gibbs, and the rest of team were are out working a case when Gibbs desk phone rings, Vance decides to answer it after all it is his agency and is happily surprised to hear Tim McGee's voice on the other end. Tim tells Vance that he wants to come back to work. Vance tells Tim if he is interested in a special assignment that he was just deciding on an agent of McGee's talents, experience and looks. Vance asks Tim if he is interested, Tim hesitantly says he is. Tim has always wanted to do some undercover work and he asks Vance if it is undercover work, Vance says "it is you still interested" Tim replies Yes. Vance asks Tim if he is available to meet him at the Sec Nav's office Tim tells Vance no problem, with one condition he wants Gibbs to be told of the assignment and he wants the team there at the end of the assignment regardless of what it maybe or lead. Vance reply's I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Present **

Tony and Ziva exit the elevator speaking of Tim wondering where he is and what he is doing. Tony and Ziva both drop the gear behind their desks and start booting up their computers. Gibbs comes from around the corner and starts heading to the stairs that lead to Vance's office, he calls to Tony and Ziva and tells them to starting working the cold cases that are at their desks. Gibbs enters Vance's office and pulls out an envelope and Vance pulls out a black book. Vance asks Gibbs what does Private Smith (McGee) has written in his latest letter to his Uncle (Gibbs). Vance originally thought that McGee's suggestion of making Gibbs his contact was not a good Idea, but it's been working like a charm. Gibbs has been receiving a written letter from McGee (Private Smith) every week for almost 3 months, with the information that he has been gathering.

Vance reminds Gibbs that 12 weeks of boot camp are almost up and that is when the killer usually strikes. Gibbs says yeah I remember 12 weeks of hell and advises Vance that McGee has narrowed the killer down to 3 people his drill instructor, one of the trainers on the shooting range and major that works under the base commander. Vance suggests that Gibbs and the rest of his team head out to Parris Island, SC.

Meanwhile Tony and Ziva are discussing when and if McGee will be returning to the team, neither of them have heard from him since he took leave and Abby says it's like he just disappeared since she had not heard from him either nor has Ducky or Palmer. Tony mentions that "Probies" leave time is almost up.

Gibbs comes striding around the corner of Tony's desk and advises to Tony and Ziva to pack they are heading to Parris Island, SC. Tony inquiries murder. Gibbs announces 4 murders in the past 2 years and that they are going to assist and undercover NCIS to close the case. Tony and Ziva wonder why they are being pulled in and not the NCIS that covers South Carolina. Gibbs announces that it at the request of the undercover NCIS agent, one "Special Agent Timothy McGee". Tony who had just picked up this gear drops it in shock and asks Gibbs why they are just finding out about this assignment and Gibbs replies that it was orders via the Sec Nav and Director Vance and he would fill them in along the way.

Tony and Ziva listened as Gibbs explains well driving to Parris Island that at first the NCIS investigation showed that the deaths 3 out of 4 Marine recruits looked like accidents until the death of the 4th recruit a woman. Gibbs also explains that one of the agents that were involved in the investigation noticed that all 4 recruits were the children of Marine and Naval Officers and that shortly after noticing this common denominator was killed in a hit and run. Gibbs also mentions that other common denominator was that all 4 died a week before graduating from boot camp.

Tony sitting shot gun next to be Gibbs becomes unusually quiet and Gibbs notices this, Tony then ask why McGee why not him, Gibbs replies why not Tim he is a capable agent. Gibbs also tells Tony that he is a little too old would not pass as a recruit and Tim his also the son of Naval officer. Ziva is listening to the conversation between Gibbs and Tony from the back seat but remains silent. Tony then asks Gibbs if he has known about this since McGee took leave. Gibbs informs Tony that Tim has only gone undercover for the past 3 months and that the first month he had actually taken time off and yes he has known only because Tim wanted Gibbs to know. Gibbs also advises Tony that Tim is using an undercover name of Timothy Smith and he is Tim contact with him playing the part of Tim's Uncle.

**TBC**

**Parris Island**

Gibbs pulls into the town outside of the Parris Island boot camp, at 2200 hundred hours and advises Tony and Ziva that they will be getting a room for the night before entering the base the next morning. He then pulls out a tracking device and tells Tony and Ziva to get it going that they are going to track Tim. Tony looks at Gibbs and asks we have a GPS on him. Gibbs says yeah, because there was no way he was going to let Tim go on his first undercover assignment without not being able to keep track of him especially when tracking a killer. Ziva turns to them and says that it appears the Tim is in the barracks. Gibbs looks at the map and realizes that Tim is in the barracks that he was in during boot camp.

The next morning, Gibbs is the first one up as usual, followed by Ziva and then Tony. Gibbs fills them that at this time they will be going onto the base as themselves and reporting to the base commander. He also tells tony and Ziva to be careful and not blow Tim's cover.

Upon entering the base they are escorted to the base commander office. The base commander asks what he can do for NCIS today. Gibbs informs the Lt. Colonel that they have just come across new evidence in the death of the 4 deaths that have taken place on bases over the last 2 years. The Colonel responds it's about time, and then inquires what evidence Gibbs explains that all 4 recruits were the children of Naval and Marine Officers using either the mother's maiden name to possible avoid being used as examples. The Colonel offers to put up Gibbs and his team in base housing that is currently available. Gibbs requests that the Colonel keep this under wraps until they have time to follow up on their current lead. The Colonel agrees; he then offers them base housing that currently available and that Major Gillis will escort them. Major Gillis starts explaining to the NCIS the layout of the base, when he sees Tony almost ready loose it and Gibbs viewing the layout of bases and then starts telling Tony and Ziva the layout himself, the Major looks at Gibbs and replies you've been here before, Tony cannot help but advising the Major that Gibbs was at one time Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs and went to boot camp here.

Tony and Ziva spot a training exercise taking place and the Major inquires if they would like to observe Gibbs agrees because he spotted Tm at least he thinks its Tim. The exit the jeep and wonder over to the exercise area were they hear the Drill Instructor advising the recruits to pair up with the partner for hand to hand combat training. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva hear Tim's voice reminding the DI that his partner is down with damaged ligaments. Tony and Ziva almost do not recognize Tim his body seems to have changed dramatically over the last few months. The DI spots the Major and the visitors with him and asks the Major if there is anything he needs the Major informs the DI that the visitors are NCIS agents reopening the case of the 4 dead recruits, Tim looks over to see his team and holds back every ounce of emotion so that he does not blow his own cover, but he is thrilled to see his Boss and teammates finally. The DI gets an idea and asks Gibbs how well are his agent trained in hand to hand combat. Gibbs replies they are very well trained. The DI responds good then you would not mind loaning me him, pointing Tony, to assist in this hand to hand exercise, since they are down a recruit. Gibbs doesn't mind if Tony doesn't. Tony eagerly says yes, because he remembers back six months ago and he beat McGee during training. Tony is giving gear to change into and is pointed to the direction of the bathrooms and returns to the exercise area were Tim is waiting for him.

Tim and Tony start off nice and easy. Tony gets really close to Tim's ear and reminds of the last time they did this, just then Tim flips Tony over his shoulder and pins him to the ground, Tony then makes a move and twits his way out of Tim's control this goes on for about 15 minutes when Tim finally pins Tony down and the DI calls it. He ask Tony if he wants to go another round but Tony declines as he walks over to Gibbs and Ziva and looks back an Tim and realizes that Tim really is no longer his probie..

**First, my life really got away with me. Working 40 hours a week and taking 12 credits of college courses online is really exhausting. However, like Gibbs says "Apologizes are a sign of weakness" Sorry for an grammar errors. **

Chapter 3

Gibbs, Ziva and Tony watch as the DI speaks with Tim before dismissing him. The Major informs Gibbs, Ziva and Tony that he has to get back to his office but he will advise the DI that since Private Smith is finished his hand to hand combat training for today that he would like it if Private Smith escorted the Agents he rest of the way to base housing. Tim "Private Smith" drives to base housing without saying a word, in fact the no one was speaking it was oddly silent.

"Private Smith" dropped them off and escorted them into the house to "check that they had everything they needed and also to make sure that they had utilities. "Private Smith" tells them everything is working including the internet service, except there is no Television "Agent DiNozzo". "Private Smith" says good night and heads for the door. Gibbs asks the Private to hold up and walks out with him. Gibbs, him if he is ok and Tim just gives the biggest grin and says he is having a ball and that he understands now why his "Uncle J" joined the Cor. Private Smith offers his hand to Gibbs to shake and slips a piece of paper into his hand. Private Smith again says good night and gets into the vehicle and drives away.

Gibbs goes back inside, Tony and Ziva both ask if Tim's ok and Gibbs just says yeah, with a slight smile. Gibbs then opens his hand to reveal the piece of paper that Tim slipped him; all the paper says is the "Major".

_Gibbs goes back inside, Tony and Ziva both ask if Tim's ok and Gibbs just says yeah, with a slight smile. Gibbs then opens his hand to reveal the piece of paper that Tim slipped him; all the paper says is the "Major". _

Chapter 4

Gibbs calls Vance from his cell phone and request that they get a complete background check on Major Gillis. Vance asks why and Gibbs tells him what McGee note said.

The next morning Gibbs gets an early morning wakeup call from Vance advising him that McGee maybe correct the Major has been passed up for promotion 3 times and is no longer considered to be promotable and that the 3 promotions before an officers son was promoted instead. Vance also tells him that it appears that someone at the base has been asking questions about Private Tim Smith nephew of one Jethro Smith. Gibbs hanging up yells to Tony and Ziva to get a move on. Gibbs heading out the door recalls that they left their vehicle at administration building; however upon looking outside the vehicle is now there with the keys on the front seat. Tony and Ziva come out and look at Gibbs wondering how their car got there. Tony remembers Gibbs tossing him the keys when they retrieved the bags before heading out with the Major. Tony gets his trademark grin going saying "Looks like Probie has pick up a new skill called pick-pocketing. Gibbs, Tony and Ziva head out towards the training field and administration building. .

Upon arriving at the training field they see a big commotion going on. Gibbs stops the car and starts running with Tony and Ziva right behind him. Reaching the area were a group of "Recruits" are standing they hear one of the recruits yell that Major Gillis has lost it. Gibbs stares out into the field and realizes that Gillis and his agent are in an all out hand-to-hand combat fight to the death. Tony and Ziva draw the weapons and along with Gibbs start approaching quickly but carefully the fight in process. 'Ziva advise Gibbs because of the close proximity of McGee and Gillis that they do not have a clear shot to Gillis without possibly hitting McGee. Just as she says that McGee slams the Major into the ground face first and seats on him, giving Gibbs, Tony and Ziva ample time to secure the Major in cuffs. Tony stating "that had he knowing that Gillis was nuts he would have brought a straight-jacket."

A few hours later the Major is now locked up and is waiting to be transferred to a psych ward for evaluation. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Private Smith (aka: McGee) are now in the base commanders office explaining to him what exactly was going and who Private Smith really is. The Lt Colonel shakes his head in disbelief. Tony then informs him that McGee is actual the son of a military officer although he was in the Navy. The Lt. Colonel just says "Navy" in disbelief again. Team Gibbs then leaves to collect McGee's personal belongings from the barracks and Gibbs stating that it hasn't changed since he was there. Tony is advising McGee that he let him win the day before, McGee so no problem we can have a re-match when they return to DC. Ziva gives them one of her sweet smiles. Gibbs also advises them the McGee was assigned his old locker and bed number.

Team Gibbs starts to leave when the Lt. Colonel appears and advises them that the other recruits and trainers all think that is not right McGee doesn't get to graduate with the other recruits and that he has spoken to the Sec Nav and Director Vance and Tim McGee has been given permission to graduate with the other recruits if he wants to. Gibbs looks at McGee and sees the look in Tim's eyes.

48 hours later, Ducky, Abby, Palmer and Vance arrive at Parris Island, for the graduation ceremony. Vance asks Gibbs if the Colonel advised him what Tim's rank is going to be Gibbs says no. Vance grins and looks and Team, minus McGee who is getting ready for the ceremony and states "Major Timothy McGee" Marine reservist, just then McGee appears in full dress blues. Gibbs walks over to Tim places is hands on Tim's shoulders and whispers to him that his farther is proud and so his he. Tony is of course trying to get McGee to laugh by making funny faces and cracking jokes, but McGee stays true form and does not even smile, of course Gibbs gives Tony a head slap. McGee looks at Gibbs and gives him a ever so slight smile. Abby is total digging McGee's new look in Marine dress blues.

The End


End file.
